


【Evanstan&盾冬】模范人妻

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: Sebastian向Bucky请教怎样让自己的alpha丈夫更爽。本文分上中下三篇，分别是在桃包的新婚前夜教包怎样取悦丈夫的人妻狼狼、在新婚夜努力实践的包和乱吃飞醋的狮狮。





	1. 上篇·人妻间的教学

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：双头龙

暖色的小屋里弥漫着轻柔的、不易被察觉的桂花香。Sebastian局促不安地坐在床沿，手指下意识地揪着一旁垂下来的床单的绸边，阳光经过薄薄的纱帘一滤，落在料理台旁的人肩上时就变成了无害的暗金色。

那个人端着托盘转过身，长长的棕色卷发随着他的动作在空中甩出了一个优美的半弧。他的头发很有光泽，被一条细细的缎带随意系过了，有几缕发丝被汗水浸透后就歪歪扭扭地黏在他的脖子上，使他漫不经心地歪过头，在左肩束着的蓝色亚麻布上蹭了一下；那个位置空荡荡的，本该覆在一条健康的手臂上的布料同那被阳光浇灌的长发一起垂着，在他走路的时候跟随其他肌肉一起细微地摆动。

“先喝点茶吧，Seb。”巴恩斯温声道。一杯茶被递到Sebastian面前，里面漂浮着几枚小小的、在水中慢慢舒展开的玫瑰花苞。Sebastian感激地道了谢，在看到巴恩斯盘腿坐上床时犹豫了一下，也跟着蹬掉拖鞋爬了过来。

巴恩斯微微一笑，没再说什么。Sebastian一边喝茶一边悄悄打量着这位前辈。巴恩斯的嘴唇柔软又红润，从杯沿移开后便又平添了一层香甜的水光，棕色的发丝上还带着湿漉漉的气息，顺着微敞的衣领滑进胸前，皮肤比不上那些从小保养到大的贵族小姐们的光洁，但至少干净漂亮，白皙里带着时常被滋润的粉。

Sebastian咬了咬唇，在氤氲的花茶气息中意识到自己在暗暗羡慕巴恩斯优雅闲适的少妇模样，不由得羞耻地脸红了。他仰头把最后的一点茶水喝尽，小心地把它放在一旁，然后犹犹豫豫地开口：“那个……”

他想起自己的来意，顿时更加紧张起来了。新婚夜。明天是他和Chris的新婚夜。可是他还不知道要如何做一个合格的好omega，能让自己的alpha欲罢不能、神魂颠倒。这几天他设想了无数的情境，一旦以后作为他丈夫的Chris对他在床上的生涩慌乱感到厌烦怎么办？一旦做爱的时候Chris并没有感到很舒服怎么办？他不停地因为这种事暗自羞涩和叹气，所以他来“请教”巴恩斯——“叫我巴基吧。”——好，来请教巴基。

他的小腹因为紧张而开始细微地抽搐。巴基倒是显得很自然，脸上浅淡漂亮的晕红仿佛是一直都有的，Sebastian的思绪胡乱偏了偏，半分艳羡半分惊叹地猜想巴基身上一切的红都是经常同丈夫放肆做爱的结果。要是他以后也可以变成这样就好了。他会很知足。

巴基的笑容也是温存的、诱人的，Sebastian一边被温柔地推倒在枕头上，一边仔细观察巴基嘴角的弧度。他舔了舔嘴唇，希望自己沾染上水光的样子看起来能跟面前这位妻子一样好，换来巴基的一声笑：“你太可爱了。Chris Evans一定很喜欢你。”

“他很宠我。”Sebastian小声说，半分骄傲半分害羞。巴基点点头，问：“你们戴套吗？”

Sebastian一下涨红了脸。“应该吧，”他结结巴巴地说，“但是……嗯……”

巴基耐心地看着他。

“但是我不想让他戴。”Sebastian快速地说完，看到巴基理解地点头一笑，然后去解他的腰带。巴基·巴恩斯能把解腰带这种动作都做得色情又下流，Sebastian下意识地跟着他的动作动了动手，然后试图礼尚往来地脱一脱巴基那身红蓝相间的长袍，但是被挡开了。

巴基一边微笑着摇头一边抬起右手抚平了肩膀上的衣褶，“我就穿着它们好啦，Seb。”他说着歪过身子去床头柜掏东西，“我的衣服只能由我丈夫脱。”

好色。Sebastian想。他磕磕绊绊地把自己剩下的衣服也全都扯掉，堆在白狼这张大床的一边，在扭头看到巴基手里拿着的东西时呆住了，按着内裤边的手指停了下来。

巴基手里拿着一个很大的道具，至少对于Sebastian来说很大。那是一个双头龙，相连着向上弯曲的两根硅胶被做成了很仿真的模样，顶端的龟头很大，饱满圆润地鼓胀着，Sebastian回忆了一下他之前在夜里呜咽地给Chris做手活时的感受，觉得这个假玩具和自己丈夫的阴茎尺寸并没有差太多。

“自己玩过吗？”巴基问，把那根玩具放在Sebastian的小腹上，令Sebastian不安地低低轻叫了一声，又拿过一瓶润滑剂。Sebastian闭着眼睛摇头，紧接着又惊喘着睁眼，看着巴基的手指在自己胯骨上敲了敲，说：“内裤脱掉。”

Sebastian脱到一半就被按住了。“这样不太对。”巴基皱了皱眉说，“你先把手伸进去，要慢一点。”

Sebastian的脸终于难耐地烧红了。他慢慢地把手伸进内裤里握住阴茎，深色的布料挂在他的胯骨上半脱不脱。巴基满意地一笑。“很好看。现在一边摸自己一边用另一只手脱内裤。”

他撸动着性器照做了，感觉自己把前液弄得到处都是，但是巴基却说这样Chris一定会忍不住上来亲自撕开他的内裤。Sebastian耻得咬住唇，暗暗希望最好如此。他有时候会摸不清alpha到底是不是想操他。

“现在把这根想象成你家alpha的阴茎。”双头龙其中一端被抵上他面前的时候他被吓了一跳，继而手里被塞了一瓶润滑剂。巴基一边得空把自己那只手掩进袍子下摆伸入后穴，一边还接着说：“给它涂好润滑。”

Sebastian闭了闭眼，深吸了一口气，在手里挤了一大坨润滑剂。指缝间都黏糊糊的，他握住眼前的一根上下撸动，巴基则骑在他身上给自己扩张，气息不太稳地说：“差不多了就亲亲它。”

Sebastian一滞，睫毛垂着轻颤，然后犹犹豫豫地蹭上去，噘起嘴“啾”地亲了一下那个硅胶的、被润滑剂抹得黏热的龟头。巴基轻轻地呻吟了一声，夸奖道：“干得好，很漂亮……再摸摸你自己。”

这回Sebastian很自觉地把手指插进了后穴。他并着湿滑的双指捅自己，另一只手来回摸着越发敏感的性器，在前辈面前发出迷蒙的低吟，阴茎渗出丝丝前液。巴基看了他一会，拿起双头龙问：“第一次用玩具是不是？”

Sebastian嗯嗯啊啊地点头，心下生出几分期待。他的穴肉越发湿热了，紧紧地缠上来推挤吸吮着手指，他想到Chris如果插进这么高热紧致的地方一定很爽，于是也开心起来，卖力地分开两指把自己捅得更开。

“可以了。”巴基说，Sebastian便听话地撤了手。他们调整了一下姿势，巴基罩在Sebastian上方，双头龙的两个龟头分别顶上Omega们的后穴。“我这样不太方便，”独臂的白狼轻声说，“你来拿着它。”

Sebastian接了过来，又是害怕又是期待。“可是，”他小声说，“你还没用润滑剂……”

巴基又笑了，笑得好好看。“因为我不需要它。”

Sebastian惊了一下，觉得对方实在是很厉害。如果是这样的话，那史蒂夫想操巴基的话就相当方便了，又不穿内裤，又可以自己流水。然后他又想到自己还没能让Chris享受到随时随地想操就操的好待遇，不由得沮丧起来，橙花味的信息素忧虑地在空中漂浮。巴基安慰地拍拍他的脸。“插进来。”

Sebastian咬着下唇，手腕用力一压。

“啊啊！”

他们同时呻吟出声，一个惊慌紧张，声音又尖又细，一个则是舒爽的毫不掩饰的浪叫。Sebastian含着那一截龟头还没回过神，巴基已经自己动起来了，努力地向后翘起屁股吞进更长的一段，直起身子的时候勾起一边嘴角，观察着Sebastian失控的表情，抓着Sebastian拿着双头龙中间部分的手快速向前一推。

粗大的假阴茎猛地破开紧热的穴道，Sebastian小腹一酸，尖叫着哭出了声。巴基那边也爽得要命，他调整了一下角度再次动了起来，力度使得Sebastian肚子里的那部分也跟着上翘抖动，Sebastian摇摇头呜呜哀叫，蹭着腿向后退，哽咽道：“Chris……”

巴基的后臀不断抬起又坐下，发出的水声令Sebastian脸红心跳。他的穴里还可怜巴巴地卡着半根东西，他动不得又不敢动，无助地陷在被子里叫Chris的名字。巴基闻声低下头看他，手绕到下面去，稍稍抬臀停下动作，握紧双头龙在Sebastian那边还露在外面的一大半，揉揉Sebastian的屁股，说：“吃得太少了。”

“不，等……啊啊啊呜呜！”

巴基的手一动，下面的一整根终于全都嵌进了Sebastian的小穴，毫不客气地填满了他。Sebastian张着嘴无声地喘了几秒，害怕地低头看了一眼，像是不敢相信那么大的一根东西都在自己的肚子里了。

“别，别……”他仰着头掉眼泪，“这个太大了……”

“嗯……比你alpha的大吗？”巴基早就被操熟了的穴口一下下地吞吃着假阴茎，他一边低喘一边捉住Sebastian的手腕，把年轻Omega的手按上胸口。“摸摸你自己的胸。”

Sebastian难过地用手指绕着乳肉打转，动作生涩，甚至不敢碰中间的部分。巴基似乎觉得他很有趣，抓着他的手直接按到他很少被抚摸的小小的、嫩红的乳头上，笑眯眯地呻吟喘息：“要揉这里。自己揉一会，然后就请你的alpha帮你吸。”

“可是……怎么……呜啊啊！”

他说到一半就不记得自己要说什么了。他的生殖腔被顶住了，随着身上人的动作一下下地戳刺着他体内隐秘的小口，酸痛和滔天的快感巨浪般没过头顶，Sebastian几乎是立刻像脱水的鱼一样激烈地挣扎了起来，哭喊道：“不行、不行……巴基，帮——呜啊，别——”

巴基爽到忘乎所以，长长的卷发全都胡乱披散在腰背上，此时便勉强停下来，肠液顺着玩具的柱身流到外面。“……怎么啦？”

Sebastian害怕地揪着床单，身上打了个颤，像是遇到了委屈便向母亲求助：“被碰到了……”

“生殖腔吗？”巴基漫不经心地说，稍稍转了一下角度继续骑了起来，爽得面颊潮红眼睛也向上翻了翻：“操那里很舒服的……啊、啊，你只要——”

“不不……”Sebastian跟着挺胯，囊袋碰到巴基的，初次容纳巨物的窄穴一股股地涌出水来，他的泪痕交错了满脸，“只有Chris能……”

巴基胡乱嘟囔了一句“好吧”，突然揽住了Sebastian的腰向上一抬，一拉一抱让年轻慌张的小Omega也坐了起来。

Sebastian猝不及防地一落，被捅得哽住了，只觉得那根陌生的硬物贴着肠道在动，嘴里发出仿佛发情期时被塞了好几根阴茎似的浪叫。他意乱情迷又错觉自己被撞坏了，只想再深下去的话肚子就要被顶破，但是痉挛兴奋的后穴又食髓知味地紧咬着假鸡巴不放，一时间又爽又怕，闭着眼睛一次次自己提腰抬臀用力坐下去，心里想这要是弄坏了怎么办，Chris会生气地说这个淫荡的Omega在新婚前一天把自己玩到受了伤合不拢，真是不要脸——

他哀哀地叫了起来，声音在巴基伸手圈住他的性器上下撸动的时候陡然拔高，低头瞪着自己在这场自慰中第一次被碰到的阴茎，像是刚想起来自己还有它似的。假龟头一次又一次地贴着生殖腔口操过去，Sebastian全身过电似的痉挛打抖，迷迷糊糊地看见巴基被散落的微湿的长发挡住了脸，然后阴茎处一松，巴基抬起手一边娇喘一边理了理头发：他撩发的时候也好漂亮，只用中指一根手指，轻轻地弯着翘起来把眼前散落的头发一勾，别在红透了的耳后。

他把这个动作记在心里，又失落地暗想自己只有短发，于是又去记巴基是怎样叫床的。Omega的呻吟又甜又浪，中间夹杂着无数声“史蒂夫”和“操我”，巴基自始至终都没有碰过自己的阴茎，他仅仅只是一次次深而重地把双头龙吸吮进最里面，就哽咽着绷紧了身子，突然高高地仰起头，一只手揪着自己的乳头尖叫着射了出来。Sebastian睁大了眼睛看着，下意识地小声说：

“好厉害……”

巴基坐在玩具上喘了好一会，然后才抬起头，眨眨眼睛看着Sebastian。他的后穴不舍地收缩了一下，但还是慢慢退了出来，只剩另一半在Sebastian身体里，问：“嗯……你还没射？”

Sebastian红着脸点点头，一边忍着酸麻一边握住阴茎撸动，想快一点跟着解决。巴基却笑着摇摇头，一抬手把他推回枕头上，自然而然地接过双头龙抓握的地方，说：“别碰前面，好妻子应该被插射。”

就是Sebastian最放荡的春梦里，也没有出现过这么淫乱的场面和台词。他依言抬起手，想了想，两只手都落在了自己的胸部上。巴基赞成地点头，脸上还带着情欲未褪的潮红，用力把道具反复插进Sebastian身体里，低下头的时候眯着眼睛看了一会交合的地方，笑着说：“你流的水可比我第一次做的时候流的多了。”

Sebastian已经说不清楚话了，但还是羞耻地呻吟了起来，问：“alpha会喜欢这样吗？”

“会呀。他们还喜欢被口。”

Sebastian小声小声地叫着Chris的名字。他好难受，或者说也称不上难受，他只是不知道该怎么表达。他以前从来没有光凭借后穴高潮过。巴基似乎看穿了他的想法，手上更快地来回抽插，说：“集中精力在被干的地方，我想Chris应该会很高兴看到你什么都不做就被操射。”

他的语气很随意，好像没有什么“性”和“操”，只是在谈论晚餐给丈夫做什么。Sebastian却猛地抽搐了起来，阴茎和眼眶一起涨红了，莫名地蜷起身子“呜”了一声，然后巴基就把那根东西慢慢抽出到头又重重地向里一捅，说：

“射吧。”

Sebastian张开嘴却没有叫出声，阴茎在小腹上方弹跳了两下，就一股股地射了出来。他的穴肉有点外翻，在穴口露出了一点点嫣红，正在疯狂地颤抖吞吐着，巴基松开手，双头龙仍被夹着轻轻抖动。

他们等着Sebastian平息了一会，从嘶叫转变成小声的呜咽，巴基才呼出一口气，把那根东西慢慢抽了出来。

Sebastian战栗着，在它撤离的时候闭上眼睛“啊”地轻叫一声，后穴又涌出一大股湿液淋在床单上。巴基诧异地挑起眉，说：“你好敏感。”

“没有……”Sebastian细声细气地说，揉着自己的眼睛。巴基体贴地一笑，回身下床去倒水。Sebastian看着他完全没有摇晃的平稳步伐，棕色的柔软卷发漂亮地垂着，看起来温柔又贤淑，于是又重复了一遍：“好厉害。”

“嗯哼。”巴基说，踱回来给了他一杯水。“你也可以这样的。”

“好的。”Sebastian小声道。巴基在他旁边坐下了，问：“明天就要结婚了吧？”

Sebastian双颊都红红的，点了点头。巴基温声笑了，柔柔地道：“Chris一定很迷恋你。别害怕，好好表现。”

“我想让他有‘最值得’的感觉。”

“他会的。”巴基说，垂下眼睛吹了吹杯子里温热的水，“Chris待你会像史蒂夫对我一样好。”

听到这话之后，Sebastian露出了新婚前夕的、期待又羞涩的笑容。他说不清眼下忐忑和快乐哪种多，也许对于一个将要嫁给心上人的Omega来说它们都是一样满的。他突然就有勇气面对接下来的事了。从明天起，他和Chris就将一直结合在一起，坚信爱情就像坚信彼此，然后顺利地、平安快乐地向未来走去。

-本章完


	2. 中篇·新娘认真实践

Sebastian被抱上床之后立刻紧张地揪着被角，把自己缩进被子里。Chris低低地笑了，带着宠爱和情欲，还有新婚的alpha刚刚喝过了好几轮酒后的醉意。他扑上来抱着被子团，像剥一粒乱动的小青豆一样把Sebastian往外剥，Sebastian晕晕乎乎地推了推，不知道Chris到底是用了什么方法把被子和他原本好好地穿在身上的衣服变没的。

一丝不挂的事实令他小声地呜呜叫着，缩进alpha的怀抱里。Chris抱着他亲了又亲，他才突然想起来自己还没来得及用巴基教的“Omega的诱人的脱内裤方法”就已经被Chris剥光了，不由得有点失望，身子被压着扭了扭，犹豫了几秒钟，摸上了自己的胸口。

Chris深吸了一口气，动作变得急切多了。“想被摸这里？”他的丈夫问他，“说话，宝贝，是不是喜欢被我摸？”

Sebastian忍着羞耻点头。“是……”

“好可爱。”Chris叹息，两只手覆上来揉弄他的乳肉，力道要比他自己来要重得多。“还喜欢什么？”

Sebastian闭着眼睛摇头，说起床笫间的荤话来磕磕绊绊、不甚熟练，“还……还想让你插进来……”

他说到那个动词的时候咬字轻轻的，像是实在很难直面这么敞开身体的自己。Chris却像是被点燃了一簇什么狂热的火苗似的，整个人一滞，再动起来的时候就低低地骂了一句，抓起他的双腿一把分开了。Sebastian惊慌地叫了一声，眼睛眨了眨又快速闭上，“Chris……”

Chris的舌头落在了他的乳头上，Sebastian低吟着，他的乳头很小又很硬，此时被男人含在嘴里吸吮，令他头脑昏沉地呜咽，不断挺胸迎合。Chris贴着他的皮肤微笑，然后吻渐下移，在Sebastian反应过来之前就一下抬起Omega细白的臀部，湿滑的舌头直接舔上了穴口。

Sebastian猛地睁开眼睛，难以置信地向下看了一眼就立刻挣扎了起来。“Chris，不要，”他不安地说，“我……啊啊啊……”

Chris卖力地吸住他穴口的软肉又重重地吮了一下，Sebastian就哆嗦着什么都说不出来了。滔天的羞耻感让他摇着头胡乱躲进枕头里，小腿也不安分地乱蹬。Chris握住他阴茎的时候他尖声呻吟，下意识地在未婚夫，不，丈夫温暖的掌心里挺了几下胯，却又突然想起了巴基之前说的话，于是就真的忍着一时的欲望去掰Chris撸动他阴茎的手指，被舔舐的小穴一张一合。

“Chris、Chris，”他小声叫起来，就像不敢惊扰一个完美的好梦境，“不能碰前面……”

Chris正沉浸在自家Omega柔软甜蜜的橙花香气里，闻言抬起头，还是很耐心地问道：“宝宝？为什么不能碰？”

“因为，”Sebastian把自己的嘴唇咬得鲜红发亮，别开头不敢看对方，身体因为紧张而细细地发着颤，“因为应该被操射……”

“……”

这次Chris是真真切切地骂了一声“我操”，在Sebastian还想补充什么的时候直接抓着Omega翻了个面，Sebastian面对着洁白的被单被摔进软软的床垫里，半声迷惑惊慌的“Chris”还没叫出口，那根热烫的阴茎就直接顶开紧致湿润的穴口干了进来。

Sebastian不安分的身子猛地一弹，一连声的哀叫都被闷在了枕头里，第一次承受真正的alpha阴茎的后穴紧绷了一瞬，然后就哆哆嗦嗦地缠上来，试图收缩着把那根东西更好地吞进去。Chris像一头真正的野兽一样从后面压着他，一只大手直接按上Omega颤动的腰窝，深深地吸了一口气，声音像是隐忍得过了头后终于忍不住了：“你怎么这么……你太欠操了……”

Sebastian感觉自己的小腹被一下捅得又酸又涨，呜呜嘤嘤模糊不清地反复叫Chris的名字，他几次想像巴基那样熟练地抬起后臀自己吞吃阴茎都没太成功，反而换来Chris落在他屁股上的一掌：“别扭了！”

Sebastian被吓得抽噎了一下，果真不动了。Chris这才按着他彻底动了起来，阴茎来回几下就操出了水声，Sebastian只觉得丈夫干得比玩具更深更重，又哭又喘地听到自己后穴传来的声音，想到这次他们也像巴基一样没用润滑剂，于是掉着眼泪还要勾起嘴角，呢喃着说：“我厉害吧……”

他身上的alpha没听清，放慢了速度压下来，含着他的耳朵，下身越来越快地在他后穴里打桩：“你说什么？”

“厉、啊，厉害吗……”Sebastian生涩地重复道，“你喜欢这样吗……”

Chris深吸了一口气，似乎又想笑又被撩拨到难以自抑。“你好像把我的台词全说了，”他的alpha无奈地亲着他的后颈道，“平时可没见你说这么多话。谁教你的？”

他本是无意一问，Sebastian却诚实地答：“嗯……巴基。”

Chris顿住了，似乎有点迷惑。“巴基？你跟他见面了？”

平时仿佛只有史蒂夫和Chris有时会一起喝酒，巴基和Sebastian却很少见面。Chris不解地彻底停下了动作：“怎么回事？”

Sebastian不安地睁开眼睛，转过头看着Chris。Alpha的信息素里没有生气的迹象，他含糊道：“我只是问问他怎样你会舒服。”

Chris皱起眉，轻轻抚摸Sebastian的脸。“然后呢？”

“然后他就教了我……一些技巧什么的。”Sebastian越说越羞耻，把脸埋回枕头上，“接着做吧。”

“不。”他的alpha特有的杜松味突然包含攻击性地在房间里漫开，Sebastian受惊地一抖，“他怎么教的你？你有没有脱掉衣服或者做别的?”

Sebastian后知后觉地害怕起来。他在说谎和对丈夫讲实话之间抉择了一会，小声说：“脱了……”

我完了，Sebastian想，因为Chris就像捉一只小动物那样把他揪了起来，阴茎碾在肠道里直接把他转了一圈，Sebastian蜷着身子短促地叫了一声，坐在alpha的腿上对上一双恼怒的目光。

“你让他看到你的身体了？”Chris的双手捏着他的臀瓣把他抬起来又狠狠地强行压下去，Sebastian一抖，眼泪和呻吟一起滑了出来。正在操他的是一个被激怒的alpha，意识到这点后他瑟缩着摇了摇头，哀求道：“不要……”

Chris却不说话了，顶进他后穴的动作越来越用力。Sebastian被颠得止不住哭吟，挣扎着为自己辩解：“巴基也……啊、啊，是Omega……”

“那也不行。”Chris的声音里透露着浓浓的占有欲，把他整个按在怀里顶了几十下还不过瘾，向前一压把Sebastian相叠着按在了床上。鼓胀的阴茎似乎是要直接把他从下往上劈开，那些只含过一次玩具就又恢复了紧热的穴肉应激地痉挛，Sebastian仰起头来哭叫，正面的姿势进得好深又好重，他开始后悔当初多说那几句话了，在暴风雨似的颠簸中凄惨地蹭着手指，好不容易摸到Chris的手之后就立刻求助似的抓紧了，一张嘴就是一连串破碎的呻吟，又化成亲吻的啧啧水声被Chris拆吃入腹。“他有告诉你不听话的Omega挨操是什么样的吗？”Chris几乎是骑在他被抬得过高的小屁股上干，看到Sebastian只会迷蒙地喃喃时又对着颤动的臀瓣落下去一掌，“说！”

“没有、没有！就——啊啊啊啊Chr——”

Alpha的粗长阴茎毫不犹豫地直接撞上了他的生殖腔。Sebastian尖叫着缩起身子又被那两只大手抻平，体内那一圈细嫩敏感的软肉失控地抽搐着，被一下下地毫不留情地戳刺，又像只对现状应付不来的小嘴一样尽力地吮吸饱满的龟头。终于被顶开的时候Sebastian吓坏了，体内像是什么地方被撑裂了，心里无端地想起以前看到过的Omega被操死在床上的议论，又惊又怕地往alpha怀里拱，在阴茎抽出去一半又直直地操进生殖腔里的时候终于开始崩溃地蹭着对方哭。

“求你了、啊啊啊——求、求——”体内的水声和撞击声逐渐连成一片，Sebastian一只手慌乱又害怕地捂住肚子，大颗大颗的眼泪迷住眼，“不能这样，Chris，啊啊……救……”

Alpha在听到后面那半个词的时候抬头看了他一眼，胯下速度依旧不减。“什么？”

“救命……”

Sebastian自己都不知道自己说了什么，他有点茫然地盯了一会在他眼里模糊抖动的、Chris的金发，然后就在alpha突然扑上来咬穿他的腺体时嘶叫着射了出来。

他的身体过电似的摇晃抽搐，Chris辛辣微苦的信息素飓风般席卷贯穿了他的全身，他张着嘴滞了好一会，突然在身体里那根并没有停止操干的阴茎上一抖，挣扎着细弱地道：“等……”

两个人都顿住了。一股温热的液体从生殖腔里涌出来浇在Chris的性器上，Chris顿时爽得头皮发麻，身体先于意识地一挺胯，只见Sebastian立刻挡住脸哀叫了一声，全身都不正常地发着抖，湿滑的体液从穴道里喷出来溢上床单。

Omega抽抽搭搭地哭吟，Chris赶紧定了定神扑上去抓他的手：“宝贝？你还好吗？”

“呜……”Sebastian似乎连做个动作都没力气了，“不行，Chris……我真的不行了……”

“对不起，”Chris哄他，又直起身子抓好他试图缩起来的腿，“我快一点——嗯操——”

阴茎跳了两下就重新没入了刚刚潮吹过的生殖腔，Sebastian从嗓子里冒出无助的哽噎，眼睛睁也睁不开，恍惚间以为自己就要被干死在这里了，恐慌地抬手抱住了丈夫的胳膊，小猫似的把脸贴在上面。

感觉小腹被撑开的时候他迷茫地眨了眨眼，紧接着就在令人窒息的快感中一颤，意识到是Chris成结了。那个阴茎结越膨越大，牢牢地卡紧了他无力地蠕动着的生殖腔，Sebastian细细地低叫了一声：

“Alpha……”

Chris第一次被他这样称呼，抱紧了他翻个身，一下下地亲吻Sebastian沉到抬不起来的眼皮。“天啊，宝贝。你不知道你有多迷人。”

Sebastian半睡半醒似的点头，嘴里还带着几声委屈的咕哝。Chris最后亲了一下他的前额。

“睡吧，Seb。”

Sebastian没什么反应。他睡着了。

-本章完


	3. 下篇·狮盾激情吃醋

“我听说了一些事。”史蒂夫抱住他的时候说，因为用脸蹭着他的肩颈，声音有些模糊不清。巴基挑眉，抬手拍了拍丈夫的后脑勺，又顺势把手指插进头发里轻抚。

“怎么啦？”他问，一边说一边顺从地仰起头让对方亲自己的脖子。他们黏黏糊糊地在房间中央蹭了一会，然后史蒂夫半推半抱地把他挤上床。巴基倒在枕头上的时候纵容地微微一笑，恰到好处的桂花香弥漫开来，又甜又柔地推着alpha的胸膛。

史蒂夫低下头亲了他一口，然后抱着他滚了半圈。“这么香。”

巴基懒洋洋地嗯了一声，他之前关上了木制的小窗子，瓦坎达炽烈的阳光被挡在房子外面，使他们的房间现在在白天也有些昏暗的意味。史蒂夫赌气似的他的颈窝拱来拱去——不对，史蒂夫就是在赌气，广藿香的信息素带着郁闷的味道缠绕着巴基，巴基轻轻地“噢”了一声，向后退了一点，摸着史蒂夫的脸，又问了一遍：“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫抬起头，不开心地看着他，这副生气又伤心的表情跟那定期修剪但依旧浓密的大胡子不太搭，但巴基只觉得那很可爱。他用嘴唇蹭着史蒂夫的胡子，史蒂夫忍了忍，还是坚决地退了他一下，严肃地说：

“我听说你跟Sebastian见面了。”

巴基迷茫地看了他一会，继而想起自己做了什么，有点脸红。他以为史蒂夫是因为他跟Sebastian一起玩玩具才生气的，于是讨好地抱上去，想骑到史蒂夫身上好好亲一亲；史蒂夫调整了一个平躺的姿势，两只手一左一右抓着他的腰，信息素终于带了一点锋利的意味逼上来，这才问出了今天的主题：“你还教他怎么取悦Chris？”

巴基有点慌张。这听起来可严重多了，史蒂夫的双手下移伸进了他的袍子里，直接打了一下他没有内裤保护的后臀，逼出一声惊叫后继续揉着那两片挺翘圆润的臀瓣，沉声道：“你觉得你很了解Chris？你比他男朋友更清楚怎么让他爽是吗？”

“不是的……”巴基紧张地俯下身去他的嘴唇，翘起屁股卖力地在史蒂夫顶着裤子布料的阴茎上蹭来蹭去，他想掀起袍子给明显是生气了的丈夫摸摸自己饱满的胸部，但是他只有一只手臂，在这个姿势下如果要抬起来给自己脱衣服就会让他整个人都失去平衡跌在史蒂夫身上。他就这样可怜巴巴地犯起了难，又不敢起身，最终还是选择了先给对方解开腰带。

那根热而硬的东西弹了出来，直接顶上他的臀缝，在那里一下下地戳刺研磨。巴基还趴在史蒂夫身上，一只手艰难地伸过去拿床头柜的润滑剂，但是半路被拦下了；美国队长的手打掉了他的，史蒂夫耍脾气似的说：“不需要那个。”

巴基叹了口气，似乎在说“alpha”。然后他又勾出一个笑，亲亲史蒂夫紧绷的嘴角，想了想，起身下床，在床边暖绒绒的厚地毯上跪下了。

史蒂夫也跟着坐起来，握着阴茎拍拍他的脸。

他甚至不等他的alpha发出“吸它”的指令，就迫不及待地一口把它含了进去，紧闭着眼睛尽力把那根巨大温热的性器吞到底。他小心地收起牙齿咽了一下口水，花了半秒钟克服咽反射，头部便迅速地动了起来，舌尖抵住流出咸涩湿液的小孔，右手扶上了史蒂夫的腿根。

在他头顶上方，史蒂夫发出了一声闷哼，声音沙哑。“真浪。”

这句话轻飘飘地落进巴基的耳朵里，几乎立刻使他呜咽着呻吟起来。天知道他有多喜欢史蒂夫用不那么干净的字眼来评价他，最好语气冷酷又深陷情欲，就像评价一个只知道被丈夫操的天生放荡的omega。外界总说美国队长正直禁欲，但上天作证，史蒂夫在参军没多久就学会了一大箩筐的脏话，并且全都在巴恩斯中士的床上进行了详细彻底的实践，第一次就惹得他全身烧红、睁大眼睛哭着射了出来。

他的屁股在流水，巴基能感觉得到。于是他松开手让自己吞得更深，龟头用力顶上喉管，把手绕到身后去，一边吞自家alpha的阴茎一边用两根手指操自己的后穴，努力用粗暴一些的手法搅出咕叽咕叽的水声，他知道史蒂夫喜欢听这个。沉哑的喘息果真落了下来，一只手终于按在了他的后脑勺上，一下一下地压着他挺胯。巴基抬起眼睛，眼眶红红地向上看去，在喉咙里发出像是被后穴里被塞了两根假玩具一样的呻吟，他后颈的腺体一突一突地跳着，同他的身体一样渴望着被刺破贯穿。

他又深深地咽了几下才向后撤去，故意把舌尖伸在外面，让混合着前液的口水拉出一条淫靡的长丝又在空气中断开。史蒂夫几乎是把他扯着扔在了床上，在巴基紧张地试图重新把手指塞进后穴时重重地喘了一口气，抬手又在臀尖上落下一掌，咬牙切齿地说：“……荡货！”

巴基哀叫一声，穴口收缩着吃自己的指节。史蒂夫一把扯开他的手，阴茎在他湿润的小口顶了顶，抬起巴基的双腿折上去，压着他捅到了底。

巴基几乎眼前一黑。史蒂夫的家伙太大了，他们很少会在一开始就直接这么深这么重的操进来，更何况他的身子还被叠着，仿佛他丈夫把他当成了一个纤瘦柔软的年轻舞者，而非一个几乎活过了一整个世纪的、现在的生活闲散又滋润的退役士兵。他刚想说什么，史蒂夫的手就直接捂住了他的嘴，一边一刻不停地狠狠撞他，一边用另一只手按住他的胳膊，让他那根可怜的硬挺随着激烈的动作甩来甩去。在瓦坎达这种安宁沃土生活着的白狼蓄着又长又卷的头发，此时它们正泛着健康柔软的光泽被铺散在枕头上，巴基挣动了一下，难耐地转过头，舔着丈夫的掌心呜呜地叫了起来。

他的后穴痉挛着绞紧了，史蒂夫还皱着脸，甫一移开手，巴基就立刻叫道：“嗯……啊，压到头发了……”

他的声音比平时还软上许多，很有那么几分讨好的意味，史蒂夫托起他的头帮他拨了拨垂在下面的发丝，手指之后又顺带停在他的侧颊上，摩挲着问：“你也是这样教Sebastian叫床的吗？”

有那么一会，巴基很想在翻滚着欺压他身体的情欲中翻个白眼，反驳一句Sebastian的头发短到根本不会被压到，但是话到嘴边却全都变成了随着阴茎捣入肠道的动作而破碎成一节节的、娇柔到令他自己都会脸红的喘息。史蒂夫硕大的龟头挤压着痉挛着的生殖腔口，巴基被顶得向上掀了掀眼皮，颤抖着呼出一口气，努力仰起头，冲着对方一笑：“啊啊……史、史蒂夫，你可以……嗯……直接……”

史蒂夫停下来，目光沉沉地端详他。巴基被这种赤裸的打量逼得无所适从，他一开始就被干得太重，大腿还控制不住地发着颤，但他还是试图向上挺胯把史蒂夫含得更深一点。“别生气了……”他的声音越来越细，“我……嗯嗯啊啊啊！”

那只有力的大手直接托着他的后腰把他抱了起来，史蒂夫掰开他的臀瓣，在他惊叫着坐下去的时候猛地撞上了他的生殖腔口，潦草地来回两下就挤了进去。巴基蜷在那根巨大的阴茎上无声地张开嘴僵了几秒，在生殖腔被撑开的时候浑身一颤，把头抵在史蒂夫的肩膀上哭了出来。

他被颠得晃来晃去，缩起身子扶住自己的小腹，史蒂夫捧着他的屁股撞他，一根手指在穴口按揉着打了个转，紧贴着阴茎插了进去。巴基闭上眼睛哀叫着摇头，腰身沉下去吞得更深，生殖腔口那一圈脆弱敏感的软肉崩溃地抽搐起来，上身贴近了折磨他的alpha，把胸口两颗红艳的乳头送上去磨蹭。史蒂夫毫不客气地低头叼住了其中的一颗，在光滑柔软的表面辗转吮吸，留下一大片长长的、湿漉漉的滑痕。白狼的体毛总是被剃得很光洁，洗澡的时候还会用那些混合了天然香粉的皂片，但他从来不说这只是为了丈夫在舔他的时候能够感觉更好。

第二根手指也进来了，并在一起开始浅浅地在他的穴口抽插。“这样够满足你吗？”史蒂夫贴着他的耳朵问，阴茎抽出一些在他的生殖腔外危险又磨人地来回顶弄，插进去一下又撤出来，引出一连串崩溃乞求的哭叫。凹凸不平的湿软肠肉受惊似的颤动不止，穴肉被过度撑开的地方在试图收缩合拢，但最终还是失败地淌了史蒂夫满手水，甚至不需要alpha的抽插就能发出咕啾咕啾的声音。巴基开始觉得难以自控了。偏偏史蒂夫在这个时候停下了动作，只在他的体内漫不经心地缓缓蹭动，他呜呜咽咽地低头看了一眼那根被吃到只剩囊袋的粗大阴茎和并在一起的指头，认命地抬起后臀又换了个角度重新呻吟着坐下去，让史蒂夫的指尖能够更方便地刺上敏感点。

广藿香的气味充满攻击性地包覆着巴基。“我错了，”他小声说，吞吃阴茎的动作越来越凌乱，连一呼一吸都挂上了又爽又痛而带来的哭腔，“我错了，我错了，”他每一次坐下去都会喃喃地重复一遍，伸手想摸摸自己的阴茎，“史蒂夫、嗯……别生气，我……呃……啊啊！”

“不要碰它。”史蒂夫拍开他的独臂，并在穴内的两指突然用力一勾，巴基缩起身子尖叫，听到对方说：“就这样被我插着射出来。”

巴基哀哀地抽噎。“别、别这样……”他目光涣散地垂着头掉眼泪，唇角都带上了口水的痕渍，“史蒂夫，我……啊，我已经没有那么年轻了……”

他没有意识到他这句话对于一个alpha来说有多具诱惑力。下一秒史蒂夫低吼着把他按倒了，叼住他的唇瓣把他的尖叫声都闷在嘴里，阴茎长长地抽出又重而深地干进去，一下，两下，三下，巴基就一口咬在了史蒂夫的肩膀上，弓起身子颤抖地射了出来。

他用了大概三四秒的时间才意识到史蒂夫这次没有照顾他的不应期。他的穴肉被撞到高热而无序地痉挛，火热的alpha性器却依旧不管不顾地把它们烫化熨平，巴基仰起头受不了地叫了两声，哭喘道：“史蒂夫、啊，史蒂夫！我错了！”

他的alpha的回应是低下头，一口叼住了他的后颈。巴基颤抖着，眼睛瞪得好大，似乎一时没有想通怎么会变成这样，史蒂夫的阴茎不受控地向外滑了一下，他的眼前闪烁着发白，听到男人低低地笑着说：“流了好多水。”

巴基要撑不住了，但是听到史蒂夫笑，他还是一下就很开心。他闭上眼睛勾起嘴角，哆嗦着用发红的臀肉贴合丈夫的胯下，泪痕把脸颊抹得湿漉漉的，身子彻底没了力气，于是就哑着嗓子呢喃：“拜托……”

史蒂夫闷闷地喘息。“什么？”

“射给我、射给我，”巴基呻吟道，“现在——嗯啊啊！”

史蒂夫紧紧地抱着他，使他的身子几乎离了床铺，alpha的结在他被蹂躏到脆弱不堪的生殖腔里胀开，牢牢地卡着他，温热的精液跟着灌进去。巴基被射得说不出话，断断续续地哭了几声，又怕又累，终于委屈起来，使劲往史蒂夫的臂弯里拱去。

史蒂夫调整了一下姿势，让他能够舒服一点，依旧牢牢地堵住他。过了好一会，他才听到丈夫坚决的声音：“……我还是想打Chris一顿。”

巴基眨眨眼又疲惫地闭上，无奈地笑了起来。“天啊，亲爱的，”他说，“忘了Chris吧。我只见过他几面。”

“以后不许跟任何人谈性。”史蒂夫坚决地说，手掌又覆上来揉弄着他的乳肉。巴基扬起嘴角喘息，湿润艳红的穴口跟着一下下地收缩，生殖腔里的东西让他好舒服，简直希望史蒂夫永远都不要拿出去。

他们又抱了一会，然后巴基想起了什么，突然问：“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫正用手指卷着他棕色的长发。“什么？”

“我是一个好妻子吗？”

Alpha的喉结动了动。“天啊。”史蒂夫叹息道，带着温暖的呼吸吻上他的额头，“当然了，宝贝。”

巴基放心了。他呼吸着史蒂夫的气息，余光瞥见顺着窗缝溜进来的细细的一丝阳光，耳边还能听到小屋不远处隐约的孩童的吵闹声。史蒂夫微笑着紧紧地抱着他，疲倦但是很开心。他们的家那么明亮又安全，让他相信凭借对彼此炽烈的爱意就能够让两个人走向永恒。

-系列完


End file.
